A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as digital audio and video. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like. Media content suppliers provide media items to consumers through a variety of means. Some media content suppliers deliver media items in single units, others in bulk, others through some linear streaming experience, and others by providing playlists or manifest files of media segments or chunks. Some media content suppliers employ a variety of delivery means. Much electronic media content is offered to users free of charge and subsidized through advertising. This advertising can include advertising messages conveyed using audio, text, logos, animations, videos, photographs or other graphics. Some examples of advertisements include banner ads, frame ads, pop-up ads, floating ads, expanding ads, interstitial ads, video ads, audio ads and text ads. These advertisements can be presented to a user in a variety of ways including on a web-page, through social media applications, on a mobile device, or in an audio or video advertisement slot between or within segments of regular programming or even on top of regular programming.